I'm Marrying my Father?
by David Rd
Summary: Woogyu stories Woohyun/sunggyu of Infinite No summaries


**Title : I'm Marrying my Father?**

**Pairing : Woogyu**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 1**

**Note : G ada. Baca aja sendiri dan komen kalo mau. ****Gomawo. Kesamaan nama tokoh dan plot di luar kuasa author, so jangan protes please…**

Masa SMA adalah masa yang menyenangkan. Masa di mana kebanyakan orang mengalami hal-hal pertama yang mengesankan dalam hidup mereka, seperti first love, first lover, first kiss, dll. Menjadi anak SMA itu juga menyenangkan. Kita bisa berasa dewasa dan melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri, walaupun pada kenyataannya masih banyak orang yang menganggap kita seperti anak-anak. But, it's okay. We are High School student after all.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang cinta pertama, banyak anak SMA yang mulai merasakannya (well meski banyak juga yang udah mulai nemuin first love mereka sedari SMP, atau mungkin SD, ehm, tapi hal itu nggak berlaku buat gue. How pity I am, but I don't care). Dengan bangganya kami, anak SMA berjalan-jalan bergandengan tangan dengan kekasih pujaan hati dan memamerkannya ke semua orang hanya dengan tujuan membuat orang iri dengan apa yang kami miliki. Sepele bukan? Bahkan bukan tidak mungkin kalau kami melakukan hal-hal mesra dengan pasangan di tempat-tempat umum hanya ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kita sedang falling in love.

Tapi, sayangnya hal sepele seperti bergandengan tangan sambil jalan-jalan di tempat umum bersama kekasih tidak bisa kulakukan dengan leluasa. Why not? Yang jelas, alasannya bukan karena aku nggak punya kekasih, tetapi karena yah pacarku lebih tua dariku. Okay, mungkin kalau kalian pikir perbedaan umur kami hanya terpaut dua atau tiga tahun itu SALAH. Well, my boyfriend itu berusia 33 tahun sedangkan aku anak ingusan yang baru berumur 16 tahun. Daebak bukan?

Okay, perkenalkan namaku Woohyun. Nam Woohyun lengkapnya. Aku berusia 16 tahun dan baru duduk di kelas 2 Woollim International High School. Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat baik hati, tampan, dan tentunya sangat menyayangiku, namanya Kim Sunggyu. Dia seorang CEO di perusahaan broadcast yang berumur 33 tahun. Dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh hati seperti ini.

**Flashback**

"YAH KIM MYUNGSOO KEMARI KAU!" teriakku saat baru saja memasuki rumah Myungsoo yang bisa dikatakan sebesar mansion ini. Seorang temanku yang berambut blonde, Key namanya menarik-narik lenganku mencoba menghentikan perbuatan gilaku menerobos rumah orang tanpa izin. Ya, kuakui aku datang kemari karena marah mendengar cerita Sungyeol sahabatku yang mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Myungsoo, pacarnya selama dua tahun ini.

"Woohyun-ah, jangan berteriak-teriak. Bagaimana kalau ada orang tua Myungsoo di sini? Bisa mati kita Woohyun-ah," wajah Key yang biasanya selalu sumringah kini seperti orang mati saking pucatnya menahan takut.

"Ani, aku harus menemui Myungsoo! Dia sudah membuat Sungyeol sedih! Aku harus memberi Kim Myungsoo pelajaran! Tidak ada yang boleh membuat sahabat Nam Woohyun bersedih seperti itu," dengan ngototnya aku terus melangkahkan kakiku sembari menyeret Key yang masih berpegangan dan menempel erat pada lengan kananku persis seperti Koala di pohon ecalyptus.

"Woohyun-ah andwae!" Key merengek-rengek mencoba menahan tubuhku agar tidak semakin dalam masuk ke mansion mewah keluarga Kim, tapi usahanya gagal karena aku yang sedang ngeyel ditambah marah adalah kombinasi yang mematikan,"Ayo kita jalan terus! Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, berhentilah dan tetaplah di sini! Aku akan mencari Kim Myungsoo sendirian. Namja evil itu akan kubuat mengakui kesalahannya dan dia harus berlutut di hadapan Yeolli untuk meminta maaf. Kalau dia tidak mau melakukannya akan kucincang-cincang tubuhnya dan kuberikan pada buaya yang ada di kebun binatang."

"Aish sadis sekali kau Hyun," Key bergidik ngeri mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" aku melotot padanya membuatnya langsung menciut dan menatap lantai.

"Ani, kau cari Myungsoo sendiri saja. Aku tidak mau mati muda Woohyun-ah."

"Maksudmu?" alisku berjengit.

"Kau tahu kan si Myungsoo itu pandangannya sedingin es dan berada di dekatnya saja aku sudah takut. Apalagi kalau kita mau macam-macam sama dia? Bisa-bisa kita celaka," halah, ini anak bisanya memberi alasan saja. Bilang saja dia pengecut karena tidak berani melabrak Myungsoo secara langsung. Hm, Key memang benar-benar mental tempe.

"Aku tidak takut padanya! Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau ikut. Tetaplah di sini dan tunggu sampai aku kembali!" titahku padanya.

"Okey Nam," wajahnya berubah ceria seketika. Sembarangan sekali anak ini. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan aku masuk ke kandang singa (ani, kandang setan) seorang diri. Dasar tidak setia kawan.

Aku beralih ke tangga yang membawaku ke lantai dua mansion ini. Kupandangi seluruh pintu yang kutemui di landai dua. Bodohnya aku, mana kamar Myungsoo ya? Ini atau itu? Aku merutuk kebodohanku karena main selonong rumah orang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Masa aku mau turun dan bilang ke Key kalau aku menyerah karena tidak tahu mana kamar Myungsoo. Aish, itu pasti sangat memalukan, bisa-bisa Key tertawa ngakak dan mengejekku selama seminggu penuh plus menyebarkan gossip tentang kebodohanku pada seluruh sekolah. Adwae, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Ku arahkan telunjukku ke salah satu pintu dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya,"Ya, pasti itu kamarnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti kamar Myungsoo," ucapku seakan memberikan keberanian pada diriku sendiri. Dengan segera aku berjalan ke pintu besar itu dan membukanya sambil berteriak,"YAH KIM MYUNGSOO KELUAR KAU ATAU KUCIN-," aku tidak memikirkan apapun sampai pandanganku berhenti dan menatap seorang pria setengah telanjang, hanya handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya dan menatapku aneh. Tetesan-tetesan air masih membasahi rambutnya dan dada bidangnya. Oh My God, this guy's so hot. Tololnya lagi, aku tidak sadar kalau jari telunjukku menuding bahkan menempel persis di dadanya yang bidang.

Wow, I neer expect something like this happen in my life, I mean a handsome prince really stand in front of me. Oh God, look at his face, he is handsome. So much more handsome than any guy I've ever seen. And his body, that's the point. He is my type. So much my type. Exactly my type.

"Yah, nuguya?" ucapnya.

Aku masih menatapnya penuh kagum tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Mulutku sedikit terbuka menikmati pemandangan indah di hadapanku ini. Jari telunjukku juga masih menempel di dadanya. Tanpa sadar aku menggerakkan jari telunjukku di dadanya kemudian turun ke perutnya yang datar menelusuri tiap lekukan yang ada di sana membuat pria tampan itu menatapku heran karena aku memasang tampang seinnocent mungkin saat aku melakukannya. Ohoho, tidak ada Myungsoo, handsome prince pun jadi. Aku melupakan kekesalanku pada Myungsoo dan mencoba menggoda pria di depanku.

"Yah, what are you doing?" dengan panik pria itu mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku dari tubuhnya, tapi saat tangannya yang besar dan kekar itu memegang tanganku, aku berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya cepat.

CHU

"YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" dia berteriak frustasi membuatku kembali mencium bibirnya yang manis dan mengundang selera itu. Saking kerasnya kudengar suara orang berlarian ke kamar tempat aku dan my prince berada.

"Woohyun-ah/Sunggyu hyung," Key dan Myungsoo muncul secara tiba-tiba namun mereka berhenti di tempat ketika melihat aku mencium pria tampan ini. Mereka berdua melongo dan terlihat bodoh sekali.

"Hyung, I like you," aku menyudahi ciuman itu dan dengan pelan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku dengan malu-malu sambil melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang dan masih sedikit basah itu. Aku menundukkan wajahku yang bersemu merah dan tidak berani menatap matanya.

"What?" dengan kikuk my prince hanya berdiri mematung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

"Oh My God," Myungsoo yang rambutnya acak-acakan seperti habis terkena badai berjalan ke arah kami dan memandangi kami satu persatu seakan tidak percaya. Belum lagi dia berhasil mendekat, teriakan seseorang membuat kami berempat mengarahkan pandangan kami ke satu arah,"YAH KIM MYUNGSOO KEMANA KAU PERGI. KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI? YAH, CAN'T YOU SEE MY BONER?" suara cempreng Sungyeol alias sahabatku yang punya gummy smile memecah keheningan, namun terhenti karena dia melihat kami berempat dan,"O o I'm dead."

Key dan aku melongo seketika melihat penampilan Sungyeol yang ajegile, rambutnya seperti barusan dihantam badai, seragam sekolahnya tidak terkancing dengan benar, resleting celananya terbuka dan dari sini bisa dilihat boxer gambar cup ice Americano (itu boxer favoritnya yang merupakan hadiah dari aku dan Key di ulangtahunnya yang ke 14 gara-gara sahabatku yang itu penggila kopi sejati. Kami bahkan harus memesan kepada desainer khusus untuk mendesain boxer bergambar ice Americano tersebut. Yah, walaupun desainer itu awalnya menolak karena permintaan aneh kami, tapi setelah merengek-rengek dan menunjukkan tampang memelas ala anak SMA akhirnya dia bersedia membuatkannya untuk kami. Hah, the power of innocent face), bibirnya yang tebal sepertinya menjadi double size dan benar-benar merah kayak cewek pake lipstick, dan yang tak kalah heboh adalah beberapa hickey yang tersebar di dada dan perut kerempengnya dan jangan lupakan boner yang ada di dalam boxernya. Oh God, apa yang barusan dia lakukan?

Tanpa sadar aku melepaskan pelukanku dari prince charming dan berjalan ke arah Sungyeol yang sepertinya ketakutan dan memasang senyum salah tingkah di wajahnya. Aku berkacak pinggang sambil memasang tampang menyeramkan seperti ibu tiri dan berkata,"Yah Lee Sungyeol! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini huh?"

"A-aku cu-ma main hyung."

"Main apa? Kuda-kudaan?" ejekku.

"Eh, kok hyung bisa tahu?" ia justru menjawab pertanyaanku dengan santainya. Sialan anak ini.

"Sama siapa?" aku nggak mau kalah.

"Sama Myungsoo hyung. I'm gonna riding Myungsoo when a loud shrieks heard in this whole mansion hyung. Huft, that's voice ruin my beautiful moment hyung."

"What de fuck are you talking about? Yah Lee Sungyeol, enteng banget lu ngomong riding Myungsoo. Yah, lu pervert banget jadi orang. Gila, gue capek-capek ke sini marah-marah sampe mau nyincang Myungsoo gara-gara dia nyakitin lo, eh loe malah enak-enakan main kuda-kudaan sama dia," cerocosku tak karuan.

"Lagian hyung, siapa yang minta hyung datang ke sini?"

"MWO?"

PLETAK

"Aish hyung kenapa mukul aku sih?"

"Yeoli yeoli baby gwaenchana?" Myungsoo berjalan ke arah Sungyeol dan mengelus pelan kepalanya yang baru saja kujitak.

"Hyung ke sini mau ngapain si? Mau ngintipin aku main kuda-kudaan sama Myungsoo apa?" dengan begonya Lee Sungyeol bertanya.

"What de, yah lu kira aku gila apa mau ngintipin kalian? Kalau aku mau aku bisa main kuda-kudaan sendiri sama my prince charming."

"Hyung kan nggak punya pacar," lagi dengan seenak bacotnya sendiri si Sungyeol alias jerapah kudisan itu menjatuhkan harga diriku.

"Memang sekarang belum, tapi tunggu aja, bentar lagi aku bakalan punya pacar. Dan yang jelas pacarku bakalan lebih ganteng dari si Kim Myungsoo mu itu yang mirip kaya dementor," sekarang gantian aku yang berkicau karena tidak terima dengan perkataan Sungyeol.

"Aku nggak mirip dementor ya!" protes Myungsoo, tapi nggak ada yang nggubris sama sekali.

"Sekali dementor tetep dementor!" ucapku dengan super ngeyel.

"Yah Myung myung ku itu ganteng banget gini kok dibilang kayak dementor. Hyung nggak nyadar apa emang hyung ganteng? Hyung kan pendek, gendut, jelek, idup lagi," bela Sungyeol.

"Mwo? Aku cakep tau! Banyak yang naksir sama aku, kamu aja yang nggak tau. Bahkan my prince charming juga bakalan klepek-klepek dan takluk sama aku."

"Huek, mana ada yang mau sama hyung."

"Aish, tunggu aja pasti aku dapet pacar."

"Hyung, mau nunggu sampe kapan? Sampe Hyung jadi tinggi?" ledek Sungyeol.

"Arrrgh," aku mengacak-acak rambutku dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada di situ. Key yang sadar dari melongonya segera menutup mulutnya dan mengikutiku keluar dari mansion keluarga Kim persis kaya anak ayam yang ngikutin induknya.

Di luar mansion

"Yah Woohyun-ah," panggil Key yang berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

"Hm."

"Aku mau tanya boleh nggak?" katanya dengan takut-takut.

"Nah itu udah nanya," jawabku sewot.

"Yaelah jangan sewot-sewot gitu napa. Beneran ni aku mau nanya, boleh nggak?"

"Ya udah kalau mau nanya, nanya aja. Nggak usah pake ijin-ijin segala."

"Oke deh. Siapa yang barusan kamu cium si?"

"Cium? Cium apaan? Kapan aku nyium orang?" pikiranku mencoba memproses pertanyaan Key dan tiba-tiba aku langsung berhenti dan,"Oh My God, my prince. Kenapa aku pergi begitu saja. Bodoh sekali. Yah, Kibum-ah aku belum berkenalan dengannya, bagaimana ini? Siapa namanya ya?"

Kibum alias Key menatapku heran dan berkata,"Kenapa tadi nggak minta kenalan?"

"Aha bener juga. Aku harus kenalan dengan my charming prince," tanpa pikir panjang aku kembali berlari menuju mansión keluarga Kim yang baru beberapa saat lalu kutinggalkan dan melupakan kemarahan yang meluap-luap gara-gara perkataan Sungyeol yang bilang aku jelek, pendek, dan gendut itu.

"Oh My God, sahabatku kok jadi aneh bin ajaib gitu ya?" Key menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dan dengan perlahan mengikutiku.

Di dalam mansion

"Myungsoo-yah, siapa temanmu yang tadi?" Sunggyu yang sudah berpakain rapi sekarang bertanya sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah mansion keluarga Kim sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan menyesap segelas jus jeruk.

"Kenapa hyung emangnya? Hyung suka ya?" dengan jahil Myungsoo bertanya pada hyungnya itu.

"Mwo suka? Mana mungkin aku suka sama anak ingusan macam itu Myungsoo-yah. Lagi pula dia bukan tipeku, terlalu bau kencur," ucapnya dengan santai sambil menyambar majalah yang ada di meja.

"Mwo? Ingusan, bau kencur? Hyung kau jahat sekali. Bukan hanya Sungyeol sahabatku yang sudah menghinaku gendut, jelek, pendek, dan sekarang kau my prince charming yang aku sukai juga menghinaku," air mataku menetes saat mendengar orang yang kusuka menghinaku.

Sunggyu yang kaget dengan keberadaanku di pintu masuk langsung berdiri tidak percaya dan seakan merasa bersalah dia tidak berani berkata sepatah katapun.

"Okey, aku memang jelek, pendek, dan gendut. Aku tidak secantik Sungyeol ataupun seganteng Myungsoo, tapi bisakah kau menghargaiku Hyung? Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu, tapi inikah balasannya? Aku rasa aku telah salah menyukai orang," karena malu dan marah aku berlari keluar dari mansion Kim.

Key yang melihatku menangis hendak bertanya penyebab aku menangis, tapi aku terus berlari dan tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Aku menangis sepanjang jalan ke rumah dan menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, tapi aku tidak peduli.


End file.
